Various specialized tools for digging holes and the like are known to gardeners and landscape workers. Often, when an application is small, it is more efficient to use a hand-operated tool rather than bringing in a large, power tool to the work site. This is particularly true when a small property owner wishes to install a fence wherein a limited number of post holes are needed. Rather than renting or buying a mechanical auger, a hand tool is often a more viable solution. However, hand tools currently used for post hole digging are frequently clumsy to use, unduly taxing on the user, and inefficient in operation. A tool exhibiting some of these shortcomings is the scissors-type digger wherein two shovel blades, affixed to respective handles, are aligned in a face-to-face orientation and pivotally connected to move clamshell style between open and closed positions. Use of a tool of this type requires the user to maintain the closed position as excess soil is removed from the hole being dug. This may lead to upper body fatigue as well as inefficient soil removal as user fatigue loosens the closed blades and soil falls back into the freshly dug hole. Further, it is difficult to maintain a uniform hole diameter as the hole is dug deeper. Auger type diggers create a more uniform hole diameter, but still create difficulties for soil removal and fatigue as the user is required to exert rotational movement along the handle length. By way of background, it is presently believed that the shovel pivot tool, manufactured and sold by the assignee of the present invention, and commercially known as the "Pit Boss" is the closest related art reference. This tool provides a solution to a number of the shortcomings present in the aforementioned devices, namely, increased fatigue, non-uniformity of hole diameter, and inefficient soil removal. This device includes a shovel-type blade pivotally attached to a main shaft or handle. The device also includes a lever arm hingedly attached to the shovel such that when the shovel and lever arm are positioned on the ground in digging position, the lever arm is parallel to the main handle shaft.